


An Old Flame

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Captivity, Drugged Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Injury, M/M, Missing Persons, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Poison, Presumed Dead, seelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Prompt: Missing and presumed deadA past lover that Magnus used to be in a relationship with ends up making an appearance after about a century since they were dating. A seelie who discovered that Magnus was dating Alec. In anger, the seelie did kidnap Alec making it seem like he had gone missing and was killed as a way to get revenge on Magnus since they are known to hold grudges very well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	An Old Flame

The morning was quiet as Magnus was slowly coming around while the familiar sound of the alarm was heard in the background. An alarm that was coming from Alexander’s phone for the Shadowhunter to get up for the day and face the duties that would be waiting for him. There was a weight resting against his back telling him that Alec was still asleep, the alarm obviously not being heard despite how loud it was. Shifting his weight, Magnus sat up just a bit before leaning over to turn the alarm off and shake the sleeping Shadowhunter awake 

“Darling, it’s time for you to get up.” 

Fingers gently ran up and down Alec’s back waiting for him to stir awake knowing that he was probably going to have a busy day at the Institute. The Shadow World never rested for anyone, Magnus knew that first hand because of his job as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He had to keep his people safe and deal with any clients that might require his services from spells to portals depending on what the client wanted. There were days when he was glad to avoid dealing with any clients especially when they were pushy, clients like that were always the worst. His day was always made better after Alexander got home, a horrible day could easily be forgotten because of his boyfriend. He always felt better when they got to spend time with each other, his troubles easily forgotten even though there were times when Magnus couldn’t bring himself to spill what he was going through. He could be truthful with Alec though. 

A small breath escaped from the brunette leaning into the hand that was running up and down his back

“Hmm... morning...” 

Magnus smiled lightly at the sleepy murmur placing a kiss against Alec’s cheek 

“Good morning, as much as I would like to lay in bed with you all day. You’ve already slept through your alarm by a few minutes.” 

A groan escaped from him burying his face into Magnus’ side for just a moment, he knew that he needed to get up before his phone would be ringing off the hook. Mostly being called by Izzy or Jace with whatever needed his attention back at the Institute, he just hoped that the day wasn’t going to be too crazy today. He didn’t want to deal with another long tough day, but he knew that it wasn’t going to be that easy. The life as a Shadowhunter was always busy mostly when a serious threat was looming over the city of New York. Alec forced himself up though before giving Magnus a quick kiss 

“Try not to work too hard today, you’ve been busy the last few days.” 

A smile was given in response to his words while Alec moved to get ready despite just wanting to stay at the loft, but the Institute needed his attention. One of the many perks of being the Head of the Institute, he knew that there would be reports waiting for him on his desk once he arrived there. And anything else that might possibly need his attention and with the knowledge that a demonic attack or another threat to the Shadow World could appear at any moment. He had to be ready for whatever was going to thrown at him next, it had always been this way since he became a full-fledged Shadowhunter. Plus being apart of one of the oldest families that existed while their name has appeared in history multiple times over the years. There was a lot of burden on Alec’s shoulders because he was a Lightwood and the Head of the Institute while many people also weren’t too keen on his relationship with Magnus. But change was coming, he was determined to make that change happen by making the relationship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders for the better. It was a change that needed to happen, he knew that and it would help avoid the mistakes that have happened in the past. Mistakes that don’t need to repeat itself. 

“You too, Alexander. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Parting with a kiss, Alec left through the portal that Magnus opened for him that would help him get to the Institute quickly. He wasn’t looking forward to what the day was going to throw at him though, the hope was there that the day would go quickly so he could escape back to the loft. To escape back to Magnus knowing that the warlock would be there waiting for him to come back home. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day had started off slow for Magnus focusing on simple tasks around the apartment that he needed to get done. Plus the few clients that were going to stop by, clients that he has dealt with in the past and ones that never gave him any trouble. They came to him because of the ailments that they were suffering from, ailments that were going to follow them for the rest of their lives as his work was able to give them the relief needed. It’s the only way for them to live normal lives despite them having to come see Magnus once a year or to see Catarina when he is unable to see them. She’s the only other warlock that he trusts to take care of his clients, mostly the ones who need medical attention and with her being a nurse. She’s the best one for the job. 

A knock soon appeared at the door as Magnus wasn’t expecting anyone that this time, it wasn’t time for his second client to arrive. He wasted no time opening the door though as a familiar face was standing in front of him, one that he never thought he was going to see again. The relationship that they had was in the past besides he was with Alec now, the one person that he loved. The one person that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with, he refused to waste any moment of time that Alec put aside for him. Time that Magnus was willing to spend with him. 

“Diaspor... What are you doing here?” 

A smile graced the Seelie’s lips while the sparkly warlock refused to open his door any further, he wasn’t going to let him inside his apartment. He didn’t want him here especially for Alec’s sake, he knew how Diaspor was while the Seelie had threatened a past lover of Magnus’ before. He wasn’t going to let him threaten Alec unless the man wanted to deal with his anger, anger that Magnus was never proud of. He would do anything possible to protect Alexander as trusting a Seelie was the worst thing to do, he knew never to trust a Seelie because of their tricks. It was true that they could never lie, but they were excellent at manipulation because of the long centuries that they have lived. Their queen being the best one at manipulating the truth, she was the oldest among the Seelies that she ruled over. Magnus wasn’t going to fall for any of Diaspor’s tricks knowing that he probably had plenty to throw his way, he wanted nothing to do with the man after their relationship came to an end. 

“What? I’m not allowed to come see you, I’ve missed you.” 

Holding back a scoff, he couldn’t help, but roll his eyes. He didn’t miss Diaspor, he hadn’t even thought about the Seelie in years. The Seelie meant nothing to him now as Magnus was more than willing to throw him out of the building that he lived in. He’d throw him out without a second thought 

“Really? That’s not what you said last time. I’d rather you leave actually.” 

Diaspor couldn’t help, but show the look of annoyance that crossed his face. A look that Magnus had seen multiple times whenever something happened that Diaspor wasn’t happy. He wasn’t going to let that stop him though for the sake of himself and Alexander, he wasn’t going to let this old relationship ruin everything they built together. He didn’t want to lose Alec because of the ex-boyfriend that was standing in front of him now. The silent relief was there that Alexander was safe at the Institute among his fellow Shadowhunters who could easily stop this Seelie if he somehow figured out about his boyfriend. Many of his Shadowhunter’s belongings were spread out among the loft while their clothes were mixed together in the shared closet. Plus Alec had items sitting on the nightstand that were on the side of the bed that he had claimed as his own, the obvious would be there to anyone that someone else lived here besides Magnus and his cat, Chairman Meow. 

“Aww.. Come on, Magnus. You know that I didn’t mean what I said.” 

Those words were something that the Warlock wasn’t going to fall for, not anymore. Hand resting against the door still, Magnus did close it a bit more faking to check the time to get Diaspor to leave 

“I can’t do this right now, my client is going to be here any moment.” 

The door closed right in Diaspor’s face, not even giving him the chance to say anything else. Magnus wasn’t going to give him that chance, there were no more chances left when it came to the Seelie. He hopefully made his message clear by closing the door without a second thought, there was no hesitation from the Warlock with his decision to close that door. The feelings that he had for Diaspor were gone, feelings that weren’t going to come back even if the Seelie was determined to come back into his life. He had Alexander now, the one person who managed to open that heart that had been closed off to the thought of loving another once more.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Diaspor stopped off in annoyance once Magnus closed that door in front of his face, Magnus had never pushed him away before. He knew that it had been years since they last saw each other, he thought that the Warlock would of been happy to see him. Obviously, that was wrong. Magnus wanted nothing to do with him for some reason, a reason that he was determined to find out. It was causing the Seelie to wonder if he was involved with someone else, that could be the reason why Magnus did push him away. He was determined to find out and nothing was going to stop him. 

Diaspor just needed to wait for the right time to see if there was someone keeping him away from his beloved Magnus. If there was, they weren’t going to like what was going to come next. He would make sure of it. 

Never give a reason for a Seelie to hold a grudge, their grudges are never pretty. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alexander let out a small breath, glad that the day was finally over with. It had been another busy day at the Institute, one that might have caused him to snap at a few people. The annoyance was there while there were a few Shadowhunters who decided that it would be a smart idea to cause a mess with a few Downworlders, he had no choice but to confront them about it. He wouldn’t be letting them back into the field for awhile as the three had no choice, but to stick with the duties he assigned to them inside of the Institute. A lesson that was obviously needed because of the trouble that they caused. 

He wasted no time escaping from the Institute before anyone could stop him, he didn’t want to be there for another second. Plus Magnus would be waiting for him to come home, he couldn’t wait to get back to the loft for the chance to just sit and relax with his boyfriend. The one thing that Alec was looking forward to after the end of a long day or just getting to spend time with Magnus in general, the Warlock always knew how to cheer him up whenever he was in one of his moods. Magnus was able to make him forget his problems even though they would still be there once he returned to the Institute, just one of the many perks of being the Head of the Institute. 

Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to Magnus since he was too tired to walk to the loft 

_ “Portal me home? It’s been a long day.”  _

_ “Of course, darling. We can have a relaxing night in.”  _ The response came quickly which caused Alec to smile before the portal did open with Magnus standing on the other side. 

Feet landed inside of the loft while Magnus had food and drinks ready figuring that Alexander needed some TLC from the long day that he did have. A smile graced the Shadowhunter’s lips before a quick kiss was pressed against Magnus’ lips 

“I hope you had a better day than I did. I don’t want to see the Institute tomorrow.” 

Magnus rested his hand against the side of Alec’s face who unconsciously leaned into it, he was relieved to feel his touch putting all of his worries behind him for now anyways. 

“It was fine, just a little mishap with an unfriendly face sadly.” 

A frown graced Alexander’s lips before they both sat down to enjoy the drinks and food while telling about what happened today. Something that the both of them needed to get off their chest while taking in comfort from each other, tonight was just focused on them without having to worry about anything else. Maybe they’ll even end up spending some quality time in bed depending on where the night will lead them. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Anger crossed Diaspor’s face watching the Shadowhunter leave from Magnus’ home, this Shadowhunter had to be the one that was in his way. It wasn’t hard to tell that they were someone that the Warlock could easily fall for, he did have a thing for people who were taller than him. Diaspor was one of them since he was taller than Magnus, he knew what he needed to do though. He just had to wait for the right moment to catch this man who was keeping Magnus away from him off guard, they weren’t going to get away. He was going to make sure of that plus getting the chance to have some fun torturing this annoyance of a Shadowhunter, Diaspor wasn’t very fond of them. He never liked them since the first time that he got to meet one, they were arrogant and always thought that they were the better race. All because of the difference in their bloodlines despite the one thing that Seelies and Shadowhunters shared, they both had angelic blood running through their veins. 

Walking away from the corner of the street, he focused on throwing his plan together to get Magnus back and rid of the Shadowhunter that was standing in his way. They were going to regret the day that they met him with the building grudge that was already starting to linger over Diaspor’s head. 

He was going to make sure that this Shadowhunter would get the full force of his anger and the pain that was going to come with it. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been brought to Alexander’s attention after he had been working at the Institute for a few hours that a Downworlder was wanting to meet, but one that couldn’t come. The excuse being the sun causing him to think that it had something to do with a vampire, maybe a member of Raphael’s clan because of the many meetings that they had in the past. Alec was trying to make the relationship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders better, but it was just going to take time. This was something that obviously wasn’t going to happen overnight, he just hoped to make it better for both sides of the Shadow World knowing that this has been attempted in the past. The determination was there to make the change, a change that was needed to avoid making the same mistakes that were there in the past. Past mistakes that could be easily learned from, he just couldn’t rush into this since that wasn’t going to help with the issues that were there. Issues that he was willing to listen to during the cabinet meetings that he had set up with each leader that existed inside of New York. 

A small breath escaped from the Shadowhunter deciding to see what this vampire needed, he was guarded though with his weapons despite wanting to avoid a fight. That was the last thing he wanted to go through as it was unknown on what this vampire wanted, he had to be careful. The urge was there to send Magnus a message about this vampire and to have the Warlock come along, but he decided against it. He knew that Magnus had a few clients to help out today, something that he didn’t want to take him away from knowing that he most likely was busy at the moment. His clients needed his attention, not his boyfriend who was just going to talk to a vampire about whatever they have to tell him. 

Turning the corner, he walked toward the building where he was going to meet this vampire as he couldn’t help with the uneasy feeling that was starting to appear. The spot looked pretty shady even for someone that was apart of Raphael’s clan, it seemed like a weird place for them to be unless they had no choice, but to hide here until night would fall once again. 

Alec was about to call out when all of a sudden a Seelie came rushing toward him, it caught him off guard. Sharp pain cut through his side while trying to dodge the weapon that was swung at him, his reflexes were too slow though. The Seelie was obviously using his skills as a warrior to his advantage, he probably had more experience then Alec did when it came to combat. One of the many perks about a Seelie being an immortal being, they have the chance to hone those skills as a fighter. He just had to focus on defending himself until the Seelie was defeated or he could get away quickly, those were the only two options that he had right now. 

That was until his vision suddenly started to swim as a smirk appeared across the Seelie’s lips 

“Seems like the poison is working. Don’t worry, I won’t let you die. We have some unfinished business to take care of.” 

Alec glared at the Seelie knowing that they weren’t going to get away with this, someone would come looking for him eventually especially since Jace had to be feeling that something was wrong. The world faded away though as he was now vulnerable to whatever plans this Seelie had, they never lied despite being able to manipulate the truth. He didn’t know if their words could be trusted or not because of that manipulation as it can be hard to trust anything that a Seelie says, especially when it comes from the mouth of their Queen. She’s a master of manipulation and most likely taught her ways to the rest of her kind to help deal with any situation they may encounter. 

Hands grasped underneath the unconscious form of Alexander’s before leaving the scene with his bow, quiver of arrows, and the blood-stained ground being left behind. They had been left intentionally as Diaspor was determined to make it look like something bad had happened to Alec and the suffering that would follow when anyone that knows the Shadowhunter comes looking for him. 

A heaviness lingered over Alec’s head as the world was slowly coming back to him, he felt exhausted though while the thought of going back to sleep sounded nice. That was until a hand patted his face with a smirking tone 

“Wakey, wakey, Shadowhunter.” 

Hazel eyes flickered open as the familiar face of the Seelie that had attacked was standing in front of him, the one who had poisoned him. Alec couldn’t help, but glare at them while he was unable to move since he was bound to the chair that sat in the middle of the room. He didn’t know why they came after him, this Seelie was one that he had never seen before while the only one that he knew the most was Meliorn. 

“What do you want?” 

Eyes followed the tall Seelie who started to circle the chair with the obvious glint of a knife resting in their hand, it was unknown what thoughts were running through their head. He had to be careful to avoid making them angry knowing that Seelies easily held grudges that could last for centuries. There were plenty of reasons why a Downworlder would come after him, hatred against Shadowhunters or just because he was the Head of the Institute. It wasn’t the first time that a Downworlder had targeted a Shadowhunter as Alec was trying to change things between the two sides of the Shadow World. He wanted to change the relationship between Downworlders and Shadowhunters to avoid the same mistakes that had been made in the past being repeated again. That would lead to another war, a war that they were already fighting from the demons to whatever huge threat might make an appearance. 

“What do I want? I want you out of the way so I can be with Magnus again. I know that he still loves me.” 

Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Seelie’s words, he doubted that Magnus still had feelings for this man, especially if what he was told last night was true. He knew who this was, the unfamiliar face that his boyfriend had mentioned while they were talking. This was the seelie known as Diaspor, a man who had broken Magnus’ heart with his cruel words and cheating. He deserved the treatment that the Warlock was giving him as if Alec wasn’t tied to this chair right now, he would be beating his pretty face in right now. A beating that was deserved, if only glares could kill 

“Magnus doesn’t love you anymore, he told me last night. He wants nothing to do with you, and I know that he won’t be happy once he figures out you took me. He isn’t the type that forgives easily when it comes to people that he cares about.” 

Rage crossed Diaspor’s face glaring at the Shadowhunter as he didn’t hesitate punching him in the face hard, one that was going to leave a bruise. He could feel a split lip before turning to face the Seelie spitting blood right in his face, Alec wasn’t going to show any fear. Not to the person who hurt Magnus and they weren’t going to get away that easily, especially since they did kidnap him. Plus Diaspor would have to deal with Magnus’ wrath once the truth came forward once he was found though. He just needed to wait with the hope that he would be found knowing that his parabatai and his immortal boyfriend would discovered that he was missing soon enough. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Magnus checked his phone once more frowning slightly because the messages he sent Alexander earlier had gone unanswered. He usually replied back fairly quickly unless he was out in the field dealing with a mission or business that needed his attention. Izzy or Jace would have contacted him if his precious Shadowhunter had gotten hurt, their lives are always full with danger because of the threats that linger over their heads. Mostly battling against demons that could easily poison Alec if he wasn’t careful, he hates it when he’s hurt though despite being able to heal injuries easily. Deciding to call Izzy, he hit the dial button to see where his precious Alexander is. 

“Hi Isabelle, is Alexander still at the Institute? I’ve tried contacting him, but there hasn’t been an answer.” 

The Warlock hoped that she had an idea on where her brother was at since the silence was a bit worrisome, he always worried when it came to Alexander though. The Shadowhunter was important to him, and the reason why he was able to be in a relationship again. A person that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with despite him being an immortal, a man who has had many lovers over the centuries of his lifetime. 

“Hi Magnus, he went to go meet with a vampire about an issue, but he should have been back by now actually.... I can give you the location if you want to meet me there, Jace might have already gone looking for him, though.” 

With the location in his hand, he went to pick up Isabelle since they could get their faster by portalling to see if Alec was there. Magnus hoped that he would be to figure out what was taking him so long to return to the Institute. Especially since he had gone to meet a vampire, one that hopefully didn’t cause any harm to the Shadowhunter. He would not be happy if something had happened to his boyfriend without anyone there to help him, his wrath was something that no one wanted to face even if they were a Downworlder. That was until the familiar bow that belonged to Alec was discovered broken with blood laying on the ground, Magnus couldn’t help, but think the worst from the obvious struggle. It brought up the question on where the missing Shadowhunter was as Jace appeared with a concerned look on his face 

“I searched the nearby, I didn’t see anything that would be helpful.... I can’t feel him either...” 

Jace’s words brought more concern forward as the one thing that sprung to their minds that Alexander was dead, Magnus refused to believe it though. He was going to do everything possible to find him and the one who caused harm to his boyfriend, they weren’t going to get away that easily. The Warlock wasn’t going to rest, not until his Shadowhunter was home safely. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Days seemed to blur for Alexander from the injuries to the drug that was clearly running through his system which made it difficult for him to think clearly. He just wanted to sleep most of the time while the unknown source of pain continued to wake him up whenever Diaspor was in the room with him. The one thing that he could recall was the smirk that the Seelie continued to wear across his face. It was unknown if they were coming and going from wherever he was being held at, it was too hard to tell because of the drugged stated that Alec was consistently left in. probably was a way to keep him captive while he would of been pulling at the restraints trying to escape the gray walls he was hidden behind. He hoped that Magnus was okay since the brunette didn’t want him to be alone with this Seelie, mostly because of the unknown intentions that they had. 

Alec glanced at the door tiredly as the restraints were tight around his wrists and ankles, he didn’t have the strength to move. The drug made it hard to do anything while the Shadowhunter had no idea what the Seelie was giving him, but it was strong. There was a chance that it was something that only the Seelies made, not that he could tell as it was always given to him after the pain stopped. 

He was left in the silence of the room besides the sound of dripping water that was heard in the background, a sound that he had gotten used to hearing hours after he had been held in this room. His eyes just slipped shut though letting the exhaustion carry him away once more, he was just so tired... 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Magnus glared at the door hearing a knock while he was trying to locate Alec, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone right now. He had already canceled his clients for the day again because he wasn’t going to stop until Alexander was found despite what was being said back at the Institute. The Shadowhunters there thought that Alec was dead, but he refused to believe it especially since there wasn’t any proof. Magnus ignored their words while they obviously couldn’t stop him from searching knowing that they wouldn’t care what he was trying to do since he was a Downworlder. Of course, the last person that he wanted to see was standing on the other side of his door 

“What do you want, Diaspor? I’m busy.” 

He couldn’t help, but glare at the Seelie who was wearing a familiar smirk across their lips as he resisted the urge to punch the man. He wanted nothing to do with Diaspor especially when he was trying to track Alec down, the missing Shadowhunter needed his attention, not someone that he didn’t want to see again. 

“I heard what happened, your missing Shadowhunter. I thought that you could use some company, are you trying to find him?” 

A sigh escaped from the Warlock moving to keep the door between himself and Diaspor even more, he wasn’t going to let the man into his loft. There was no more trust between him and his former lover, but it was true that he was trying to find him 

“I am, why do you ask?” 

It seemed that the smirk was building as Magnus watched him warily, he didn’t like the sudden behavior that Diaspor was showing. The suspicion was there when he made it pretty clear that he didn’t want him coming back to the loft or at least, he thought he had from when they talked earlier. The smile that Diaspor was wearing didn’t go away though 

“I don’t know why you’re trying to find him, I’ve heard him say that he most likely is dead. No clues for anyone to follow, he’s probably already ten feet under.” 

Anger crossed Magnus’ face before his magic did wrap around Diaspor’s throat pinning him against the wall. How dare he speak of Alexander that way? No one gets to talk about him that way whether they are a Shadowhunter or a fellow Downworlder, he won’t stand for anyone to get away with that kind of talk. Nor would he let anyone try and hurt his precious Shadowhunter, he was going to get him to talk since there was a chance he knew where Alexander was. He just hoped that Diaspor didn’t do anything that would cause his boyfriend harm 

“Where is he? If you’ve hurt him...” 

“You what? Turn me into the Clave.” Magnus refused to listen to Diaspor’s taunts while he just wanted to know where Alexander was, he needed to get him home where he would be safe and away from this Seelie. 

“Maybe, now tell me where he is and you’ll find out what I’m going to do.” 

A snort escaped from Diaspor as the band of magic tightened around his throat showing how serious Magnus was about getting the answers he needed. He wasn’t going to hesitate when it came to the people he cared about, Alec being the one person that he cared about the most because of the relationship that they had. 

“Fine, if you want your precious Shadowhunter back so quickly, you can find him on East Canal Street in an abandoned warehouse. I’d hurry though.” 

Magnus nodded before he did open a portal deciding to throw Diaspor into it that would drop him right into the Institute’s prison to be dealt with later. He knew that they weren’t going to let him get away for his crimes that easily, especially the ones against Alexander. Sending a quick message to Isabelle, he left the loft quickly to reach the location where Diaspor told him to go so he could be reunited with his beloved. 

The warehouse was easy for Magnus to find before he headed inside quickly hoping that it wouldn’t take long to find Alec. He didn’t want to make him wait any longer because of how long he had been held captive by Diaspor, Magnus wasn’t going to keep him waiting. He was lead to a door seeing the obvious drag marks and that he was able to track Alec to behind the door, he hoped that he was in there though. The door opened with a screech revealing the still form of the missing Shadowhunter, but he was breathing since his chest moved up and down with each breath he took. 

Hands rested against Alexander’s face before Magnus pulled him close after freeing him from the restraints that were holding him to the chair. He ran his thumb across his cheek placing a kiss against the top of his head taking in the relief that he was able to find him. 

“I’m here, darling. Everything’s okay now, I’ll take care of you.” 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Exhausted... Needs rest... Will recover... Few days.” 

“Ssh.... it’s okay, darling. I’m here, sleep.” 

Voices filtered in and out as Alec could feel his consciousness coming and going wherever he was at, but he felt safe. There was something familiar though giving him comfort with the voice and touch that continued to reassure, one that he knew. He didn’t feel restrained without the sound of dripping water that he had heard over and over again while being held captive by that Seelie. A smell of sandalwood and spices lingered from the soft sheets that were laying underneath the exhausted Shadowhunter, he hated it that he felt so tired. He just wanted the exhaustion to go away, it was annoying. 

The sound of clinking glasses caught his attention before he did force his eyes open trying to ignore the exhaustion that was trying to drag him back down. He needed to get to Magnus before that Seelie could hurt him, they needed to be stopped before anything could happen. Alec pushed himself up from the bed bracing his hand against the wall to exit the room that he woke up in, he just needed to get to Magnus as quickly as he possibly could. To warn him about the Seelie that had taken him captive while it was unknown on how many days passed by spent in that gray-colored room. That’s where his focus was until his foot ended up landing on poor Chairman Meow’s tail causing the cat to howl and swat at Alec’s foot. His balance was lost though which caused a loud thud to echo throughout the loft while the cat darted away angry because his tail was stepped on. 

The sound of Chairman’s yowl and the thud that followed caught Magnus’ attention who rushed to see what had happened. His cat zoomed by probably off to go hide while he came across Alexander sitting in the hallway looking a bit dazed still. Kneeling down by him, he rested his hands against the side of his face running his fingers over his cheeks 

“Alec, darling, are you okay?” 

Hazel eyes glanced up at Magnus leaning into the hands that were touching his face, taking comfort in them since it felt too long from familiar touch 

“I... I’m okay, but the Seelie... He said that he was coming after you, I won’t let him touch you.” 

Fingers ran through Alec’s hair as Magnus pulled him close resting his head against his shoulder to give him the reassurance needed. Diaspor wouldn’t be able to touch them, he had now in custody of the Clave after getting a confession about kidnapping Alec. 

“Ssh, don’t you worry. Diaspor can’t get us, I promise. The Clave has custody of him now, I made sure of it.” 

Relief crossed his face who buried his face into the side of Magnus’ neck as his hands gripped the back of his shirt, he didn’t want to let go out of fear that he would be taken away from the Warlock again. The thought of Diaspor still lingered over him even if the was in The Clave’s custody. 

“I’m tired....” 

Magnus expected that Alexander was tired because of the Seelie drug that was in his system, it was gone now, thankfully. He knew that Alec needed time to rest and the Warlock was going to make sure that he would get it until he was recovered from the time that he was held captive. Placing a kiss against his forehead, he brushed his hair out of the way gently 

“I know, let's get you back into bed and some food okay? You can rest after you’ve eaten something.” 

Alec nodded before he was helped up and walked back into the bedroom that they shared as Magnus had food waiting for him already. He had been getting it ready before the incident with Chairman Meow happened, the cat hopefully would forgive the Shadowhunter for stepping on his poor tail. Alec was going to try and get Magnus to stay for a cuddle session after he was done eating though, he wanted him close. He needed him close to help keep the thoughts and nightmares of Diaspor away while he spent the rest of his time recovering at the one place that he thought of home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Malec fans, I hope you enjoy reading the next prompt from my bingo card. It was fun writing this one and using the idea of a past lover that Magnus had. Anyways, looking forward to reading your comments! <3 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings.


End file.
